Oh! Look! A scorpion!
by DryRye
Summary: This is a side story for my other story: Ash's Bizarre Life. The OC is Ash's dad and technically Pikachu and any other Pokemon aren't really them. Rated T for Animal Death.


"Mommy look." A four year old Ash says to his mother.

"What am I- Oh! Look! A scorpion! Can we keep it?" His mother asks his father.

"Now, now, you guys aren't allowed to just pick up random animals and bring them home. We already went over this." Replies his father.

Ash and his mother smirk at each other unbeknownst to his father. They have already decided to play their trump card.

"But Daddy! He's really cute and I really want him." Ash says with his puppy eyes.

"I would like to keep him too. Please?" His mother asks in a cute but sad voice with puppy eyes.

"Don't you guys dare use those puppy eyes on me. It's not gonna work! It doesn't work! Nope! No, sir! It will not work! It doesn't work! It doesn't work! It doesn't work! It doesn't work! It doesn't work! It doesn't work. . . Oh, all right fine. But, don't forget to take proper care of him." Cheers of "Yaaaaaaaay!" were heard throughout the neighbourhood that night.

So they brought the scorpion home but when they arrived at their house they decided to name the scorpion before going into their house. Now, the neighbourhood kids (not including Ash) say that three ghosts live at Ash's house and that his house is haunted.

"I think we should name him Pikachu!" Ash said.

"But, you already named your pet snake that. I say we name it Pichu!" His mother said.

"Let's go over which names we can't use first, okay?" His father said. "We already have a pet snake named Pikachu, a pet lemur named Pichu, a pet rat named Raichu, a pet dog named Charizard. Hmmmmm, what else is there. Oh, right we also have a pet cat named Persian and we have twin foxes named Vulpix and Ninetales. That's it, right?" His father said.

"What happened to our pet frog named Meowth?" Asked Ash.

"Sorry to say this, but he died. Persian ate him. But we also have fish I think they were called Gyarados and Lapras. Persian ate Goldeen and Seaking, remember?" His mother said. "So how about we name this scorpion Iced Tea?" Ash said and they all agreed on that name.

* * *

The next day Ash screamed at the top of his lungs causing his parents to fall off of their bed.

"What's going on honey?" His mother asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When she saw what he had seen, she too screamed at the top of her lungs causing Ash to join her and all the neighbours' windows shattered.

"What's going on honey?" His father asked, also rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he saw that she saw what he had seen and saw for himself what he had seen, he as well screamed at the top of his lungs causing the other two to join him in screaming. The neighbours the next block over heard their screams and their windows shattered as well.

What they had seen though, was tragic. Pichu had eaten Raichu and all that was left of him was the tail sticking out of Pichu's mouth, then Pichu had attempted to eat Gyarados and Lapras and had drowned. Then there was Persian, he had tried to eat Iced Tea but had been stung instead and was lying dead on the floor with Iced Tea half out of his mouth, also dead. Charizard, Vulpix and Ninetales were fine as well as the fish and the snake.

The three were forced to clean it all up crying.

* * *

**The End**

**A/N: Okay, so that was my idea. They sure do have a hell of a lot of pets don't they. This is a side story for Ash's bizarre life and the remaining animals, in case you're wondering are: Charizrad the dog, Vulpix and Ninetales, Pikachu, Gyarados and Lapras. They might appear in the main story but who knows? Me. I know. Nyehehehe. I'm not gonna tell you~ ****I'm not gonna tell you~ Anyways thank you for putting up wi- OW! MY FOOT REALLY DAMN HURTS RIGHT NOW. Th-thank you for p-putting u-up with me~ I know it's kind of short but whatever. I once called my step sister's Smoked Meat: Moked Smeat. Awesome right?**

**IMOUUUUUUTOOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAN ARE YA READIN' THIS? HOPE SO.**


End file.
